Examples of a distributed control system having modules connected for distributed control of payloads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,360 to Binder entitled: “Distributed Serial Control System”, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,480,510 to the same inventor entitled: “Local area network of serial intelligent cells”, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,956,826 to the same inventor entitled: “Local area network for distributing data communication, sensing and control signals”, which are all incorporated in their entirety for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
Toys are known in the art for providing amusement, education and entertainment particularly for children. Toy building sets and building blocks known as LEGO® bricks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,254 to Christiansen entitled: “Toy Building Sets and Building Blocks”. Examples of electrically conductive toys such as conductive LEGO® bricks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,605 to Reining et al. entitled: “Electrically Conductive Block Toy”, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,440 to Bolli entitled: “Electrified Toy Building Block with Zig-Zag Current Carrying Structure”, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,503 to Toft et al. entitled: “Constructional Building Set Having an Electric Conductor”, which are all incorporated in their entirety for all purposes as if fully set forth herein. Three-dimensional conductive building block toys are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0184722 to Doherty entitled: “Powered Modular Building Block Toy”, which is incorporated in its entirety for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
In consideration of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a method and system that is simple, cost-effective, faithful, reliable, has a minimum part count, minimum hardware, and/or uses existing and available components for providing additional functionalities, amusement, education, entertainment and a better user experience relating to control of one or more payloads.